The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to semiconductor memory devices having an improved three-dimensional structure with distributed contact pads.
As the semiconductor industry continues its advance, higher integration of semiconductor devices, less power consumption and/or higher speeds may be required. In particular, since higher integration can increase the specifications of various electronic devices, and this is an important factor in determining product price, the importance of higher integration has been increasing. Thus, to realize such highly integrated semiconductor devices, semiconductor technology has advanced to permit semiconductor devices of diverse structures to be manufactured, thereby departing from traditional substantially flat or two-dimensional semiconductor devices.
As semiconductor devices become highly integrated and diverse semiconductor device structures emerge, it is increasingly difficult to secure process margins for connecting diverse and complex patterns in semiconductor devices to conductive lines and other patterns. If a failure occurs in a semiconductor device manufacturing process, the reliability of the semiconductor device decreases, which may cause lower performance of an electronic device incorporating the semiconductor device. Accordingly, it is desirable to enhance the reliability of highly integrated semiconductor devices by securing the process margins in semiconductor devices having complex patterns.